<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always by alyssakittie04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552862">Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssakittie04/pseuds/alyssakittie04'>alyssakittie04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Damien Haas/Reader - Freeform, F/M, damien haas x reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssakittie04/pseuds/alyssakittie04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien Haas x Fem!Reader. An unexpected incident forces you to face your feelings for Damien. Will he reciprocate these feelings, or will trouble be in store for your friendship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien Haas/Reader, damien haas x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Your pov)</p><p>The cool morning air hit your skin as you rushed out of your apartment. After hurriedly locking the door, you scrambled to get down the stairs and into the car, craving the warmth. You looked up to see Damien holding the passenger door of his car open for you, a smile on his face. You smiled widely at the sight of him and gladly rushed into the seat. He closed the door after you were in, and began walking around to get to the driver’s seat. Once you were buckled up, you fell back into the seat, letting the relief of the heat wrap around you like a blanket. You let out a small sigh, and looked over to see Damien’s beautiful brown eyes observing you.</p><p>“Take a picture babe, it’ll last longer,” you said jokingly, hitting him in the arm. The admiral look on his face turned into a frown and scowl combination, which you could tell was fake by the way his eyes still smiled. You threw your head back and laughed as he grumbled something and put the car in drive. </p><p>As he drove from your small secluded street onto the busy main road, you let your hand that was resting on his shoulder rub up and down his arm calmingly. You knew he got nervous when it came to driving on super busy roads, so you tried to make an effort to calm him down. After he was on the main road and riding smoothly along, he looked over at you with a calm smile that made your heart flutter. </p><p>“Hi,” he said quietly, not quite in a whisper but just loud enough to be heard over the music on the radio.</p><p>“Hi,” you said back, smiling at him admirably. </p><p>“Are you ready for the shoot?” he asked, referring to the shoot he had picked you up for, since your car had stopped working last night.</p><p>“Well, considering I’ll be behind the cameras, I think I’ll be okay. I’m worried about you guys, though. The games they have planned sound demanding, and I’m not sure if they’ll give you guys enough time to wind down after the first one is over.”</p><p>“You don’t have to worry. We’ve gotten through it before, remember? Plus, I’ll have you there to give me a hug if I need one.”</p><p>“Well, I do give the best hugs, so you’re welcome to as many as you need today. Maybe tonight we can just have a movie night in? I know we were planning a whole group get together, but you guys will probably be way too exhausted for that tonight. Maybe it would be better if we just hung out.”</p><p>“You’re probably right, and you know I’m always down for a movie night with you. We can order thai!” he said excitedly, his face lighting up at the thought of getting food from his favorite thai restaurant in town.</p><p>“Anything you want, as long as you let me have an eggroll or two.”</p><p>“No promises,” he said with a wink. “You know how defensive I am when it comes to my rolls.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes at his comment, taking your hand away from his arm. He laughed at his own joke, but stopped to pout when you took your hand away.</p><p>“I was enjoying that!” he whined, looking at you with pleading eyes. You looked at him with your own pout, silently telling him you weren’t budging.</p><p>“If I don’t get egg rolls, you don’t get comforting arm rubs.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’ll share,” he said defeatedly. With that comment, you placed your hand back on his shoulder, continuing the motions you had been doing beforehand.</p><p>You two sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive on the way to the smoffice. When you finally parked and got out, you began to run over your plans for the day in your head. Damien knew you had to have an itinerary in order or you’d become super anxious, so he asked you to share your invisible time schedule with him. He knew it was better for you to go over things out loud, but rarely did because you knew it would freak people out. You and Damien had been friends since you came to work for Smosh three years ago. You were basically attached at the hip, and had a very flirty nature to your relationship. People often shipped you two together, which used to gross you out. However, something had changed in the past few months that made you not gag at the idea of dating Damien. You weren’t sure what, but lately he’d been more cuddly and touchy too. Things came up that reminded you how well he knew you, and you had unconsciously started looking at him differently. Sometimes you would look over to catch a glimpse of him hard at work at his desk, working on writing a script or even lounging around, talking to Shayne or any of the other crew members that happened to pass by him. Sometimes you’d be lucky enough to look up and catch him looking at you, which made your heart flutter. He’d duck down, pretending he’d been working the whole time, but you could tell he’d been staring for a while. </p><p>You two walked into the elevator, starting up a conversation with Courtney, who was already there and also on her way up to the office. As you reached your floor and stepped off, you said your goodbyes to Damien and parted ways. Courtney had followed you back to your desk, excitedly talking up a storm. Once her story about a cute girl at the coffee shop down the street had ended, she looked down at you in your chair with a mischievous smile. She leaned against your desk and crossed her arms.</p><p>“Yeesss?” you asked.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to tell me how the ride with Damien was?” she questioned.</p><p>“It was just a normal ride like always, there’s nothing to talk about,” you said matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Oh please,” she said, tilting her head. “I’d know that dreamy look in your eyes anywhere.”</p><p>“We are having a movie and thai night tonight at my place, but that’s all the new information I have for you at the moment.”</p><p>“I knew it! I knew something was going on from the moment you guys stepped into the elevator. He was looking at you all dreamy-eyed while we were talking!”</p><p>“Court, he was not. Don’t mess with me like that, you know how I feel about him!”</p><p>“I’m not kidding, dude. You know I wouldn’t joke about something like that. I’m going to pry more information out of him since you won’t give me any,” she said, standing up and playfully sticking her tongue out at you. </p><p>She pranced away to find Damien, and you just shook your head and smiled to yourself. You kept on a calm face, even though your mind and heart raced with the thought of Damien liking you back. That could explain why he’s been more touchy lately, but it was unlikely for someone as amazing as him to like someone like you. He was so sweet, caring, and attractive, not to mention a gentleman. You always looked like you were in a rush, hair always up in a bun and sweatshirts thrown on to hide your insecurities. Damien liking you was more unlikely than pigs flying.</p><p> </p><p>⤄</p><p>(Damien’s pov)</p><p>I plopped down on the soft couch that was placed in the middle of the Smosh Games set. I looked up to observe how the cameras were set up and caught a glimpse of the pink sweater (y/n) was wearing. I peeked around to see her behind one of the cameras, talking to Ian about something that looked important. After a few seconds, Ian walked away to join me and the rest of the cast on set while the rest of the crew got everything set up for the shoot. I looked up and caught (y/n)’s eye. She smiled a small smile at me, but I could see the frustration and stress in her eyes. I stood up and walked over to her.</p><p>“Looks like I’m not the one who needs a hug,” I said playfully. She looked up into my eyes and smiled. Some of the frustration I had detected seemed to melt away.</p><p>“Today’s definately not going to be easy,” she commented. Her eyes looked sad.</p><p>Instead of saying anything, I pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around me and I positioned my head so it was laying sideways on top of hers. I could smell the soft scent of her shampoo. She sighed into my chest and allowed herself to melt into the hug. We stood there for a while, each letting the other silently comfort the worries in our eyes. It wasn’t until one of the crew members asked loudly if everyone was ready that we parted ways and I went to reclaim my spot on the couch. Once everyone was settled and Courtney was doing the intro, I peeked over to catch (y/n)’s eye again. I saw the worry on her face was replaced with a genuine smile, which made me happy to know that I helped in comforting her worry like she did for me this morning. My heart started pounding faster and I could feel my cheeks grow hot as I thought about her soft hand rubbing up against my skin, so I tried to refocus on the cameras in front of me. With everything Courtney said, I made a funny face, causing some of the cast to chuckle.</p><p>We were all awarded a ten minute break to relax before the next shoot, so I took the time to lounge in a bean bag chair in the corner of the main room in the office. I was peacefully scrolling on Instagram until a pair of hands were placed on my shoulders, causing me to jump. I turned my head to see (y/n)’s sympathetic smile as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, leaning her head against mine. I let out a relieving breath and placed the hand that wasn’t holding my phone on hers.</p><p>“Sorry I scared you,” (y/n) said quietly, resting her cheek on the side of my head. “I just wanted to come tell you I thought you did a great job earlier.”</p><p>“It’s fine, and thank you. I think having you there really helped my motivation to stay upbeat.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad. I’ll leave you be now so you can recharge in peace,” she said, unwrapping her hands and starting to stand. Before she could walk away, my mind betrayed me and reached up to grab her hand.</p><p>“Please stay,” I said. “I’d rather spend time with you.”</p><p>“Okay,” she replied. I noticed her cheeks turning pink. “Let me find an extra bean bag chair or something.”</p><p>“They’re all already taken. Just come sit with me,” I said, mentally cringing at how desperate I sound.</p><p>“I don’t want to squish you,” she replied, giggling.</p><p>“You won’t, you weigh like 20 pounds,” I said jokingly. She giggled again, making my heart flutter.</p><p>Using her hand I still had a grip on, I pulled her down onto my lap. She sat sideways and curled over into me. She buried her head in my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I hoped she wouldn’t be able to feel  or hear my heart rushing from how close she was. The feeling of her warm breath against my neck gave me goosebumps. We sat there in a warm and relaxed silence, taking in the moment and listening to the noise going on around us. </p><p>“You’re amazing,” she said, finally breaking the silence.</p><p>“Why’s that?” I asked curiously.</p><p>“You just are. I love filming even more when you’re in the videos because I get to see you genuinely enjoying what you’re doing, and I love how even after a long shoot you still let me hang out with you.”</p><p>“I always love hanging out with you, especially after long shoots. You calm me down.” </p><p>(Y/n) lifted her head from my neck to look in my eyes, and I smiled a soft smile, happy to have her in my arms.</p><p>“God guys, just kiss already!” I heard Shayne shout from a few feet away. Both of our cheeks turned red and we turned our heads to glare at him. </p><p>Shayne didn’t seem to mind the glares, laughing his classic laugh and continuing on his way. We both looked at each other again, now very aware of how close our faces were. I saw (y/n)’s eyes flicker from my eyes to my lips, then back up again. It seemed so subtle and she probably thought I didn’t notice, but I was beginning to have the feeling she returned the feelings I had for her. My heart was beating so fast I felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. Our faces had unconsciously inched forward slowly, to the point where our noses were almost touching, when one of the PA’s loudly announced it was time for the next shoot to start. He started firing off directions, and (y/n) and I stood from the chair to get to our places. She looked back at me one last time before disappearing into another room, and I could see a slight flicker of disappointment in her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(third-person pov)</p><p>After Damien grabbed his phone and other belongings from his desk, he made his way over to (y/n), still working hard to finish writing out a scene. Everyone had already gone home for the day, so the sound of (y/n) furiously typing filled the main room of the office. He walked behind her chair and placed both his hands on it, leaning slightly forward and to the side so he could see how much she had gotten done.</p><p>“I swear I’m almost done, I just want to get this sent in before we leave so I don’t have to do any work this weekend,” she said.</p><p>“It’s no problem. I don’t mind the wait. Besides, I love your concentrated face. I mean I love your face in general, but when you concentrate you squint your eyes slightly and I can see your tongue sticking out. It’s adorable,” Damien said with a chuckle. His palms were starting to get sweaty, so he took his hands off the chair and took a step back, nonchalantly wiping his hands on his jeans. It felt like his whole body temperature went us as he rambled.</p><p>“You’re ridiculous, but thanks I think?” (y/n) said with a laugh. Her cheeks warmed when he pointed out her silly habits. “I just have to send this in and then we can get out of here. It’ll take like two seconds.”</p><p>“Epic. I’m going to go put my mug away and I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Damien walked away quickly towards the lounge area/kitchen. The truth is, he already had put his mug away earlier that day, but he needed a second to regroup his thoughts and pull himself together. Once he got inside the lounge, he ran his hands over his face and let out a deep sigh. He let himself breathe for a moment, hoping to calm his nerves. After the moment they had in the bean bag chair, he couldn’t get (y/n) off his mind. No matter how hard he would try to push the thought of her away, she would somehow make her way back. He couldn’t stop thinking about how soft and pink her lips looked, and how her fingers brushed against his skin, lightly tickling it. He missed the feeling of her warm breath on his skin. Damien longed to be closer to her, but knew if they got too close he wouldn’t be able to stop himself and might do something he’d regret. The last thing he wanted was to do something stupid and have her tell him she wasn’t interested in him after he embarrassed himself. He also didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. After he got his heart to return to it’s normal pace, he turned around to walk back out of the lounge. He took a few steps out the door and saw (y/n) walking towards him with her belongings and some bags of extra filming equipment in her hands.</p><p>“Ready to go?” he asked.</p><p>“Sure thing, but let’s hurry. These bags are heavy,” she huffed. Without missing a beat, Damien rushed over and took the two bags of extra equipment. It seemed to make her load lighter, and it felt like barely any weight to him.</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>“Much, but you didn’t have to do that. I could’ve handled it, yaknow.”</p><p>“I know, but I wanted to help. Don’t want you hurting your pretty self,” Damien replied, playfully winking at her and beginning to walk towards the elevators.</p><p>“First, not pretty, and second, thank you. You’re too good to me,” (y/n) said, walking beside him and looking over. He caught her eyes and saw a gleam of admiration. His smile widened.</p><p>“You’re gorgeous (y/n), don’t start with me. You know how worked up I get about things I care about.”</p><p>“You care about me thinking I’m pretty?” (y/n) asked playfully.</p><p>“Of course! You deserve to feel like the queen you are,” Damien replied, his serious tone matching the “duh” look on his face. All (y/n) could do was blush and duck her head.</p><p>As the pair reached Damien’s car, he happily took the rest of the bags from her and put them in his trunk. She rushed to get inside and started the car, wishing it would warm up automatically. She despised the cold. Damien got into the driver’s seat and buckled up, looking over at (y/n) to make sure she was all set. Her eyes were closed as she was leaning in towards the fans blowing hot air in the middle of the two seats. He took a second to admire her, using his eyes to trace her profile and how her head was tilted slightly upwards with a small content smile on her face. She could feel his eyes on her, so she sat back a little from the fan and looked over to meet his eyes. He raised his eyebrows, as to silently question if she was ready. She nodded, giving him the go-ahead. Damien started the car and drove out to the main road once again. The amount of cars on the road hadn’t lessened even though it was dark, but the lack of light made it very difficult to see. (Y/n) noticed how his leg that wasn’t on the gas pedal was bouncing up and down with anxiety. She placed her hand on his knee that was closest to her, trying to get his nerves to settle like she was able to do this morning. She felt his leg tense up under her hand.</p><p>“Do you want to pull over and trade me places? I can drive in the dark pretty well, and you seem more anxious than usual,” she asked.</p><p>“No, no, it’s okay. I’m fine. I just need to concentrate,” he said quickly, not taking his eyes off the road ahead.</p><p>“If you say so, but if you need to pull over I’d be happy to take over.” He nodded in response and she took her hand off his knee, returning it to her own. </p><p>(Y/n) noticed Damien’s leg relax in the corner of her eye after she removed her hand. She started to feel a coldness running down her body as she began internally panicking. All she could think about was why he seemed so tense around her all of a sudden. She thought maybe she scared him with the bean bag chair incident earlier, and it made him realize he only saw her as a friend. Tears slowly started prickling her bottom eyelids, and she looked out the window to her right so Damien wouldn’t notice. She willed herself not to cry, especially since it would be embarrassing to explain why she was so upset to him. Damien noticed her body tense up and shift.</p><p>“You okay?” he asked worriedly.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Just enjoying the view,” she replied quietly. Luckily her voice hadn’t given up on her yet, so Damien couldn’t tell she was on the verge of tears.</p><p>Damien was a little suspicious that enjoying the view outside was not the reason she turned her head, since it was almost completely pitch black outside. He didn’t want to pry and possibly make her upset, so he left it alone and refocused on the road. Not too long after, they pulled into (y/n)’s driveway. (Y/n) was able to pull herself together and act like her thoughts weren’t screaming at her. The two got out and unloaded the trunk, making their way inside. Once the door was shut and locked, Damien made his way to (y/n)’s room to gently put down the equipment on her bed. He’d only been in there a few times, but since she liked to redecorate often, he looked around to see if anything had changed since the last time he was over. He walked over to a wall across her bed that had printed pictures and polaroids spread all across it. He admired the beautiful photographs of her and her friends, some landscape pictures she took when she went on hikes, and pictures of her family. She walked in a few minutes later to find him, and saw he was admiring her photos. </p><p>“Like em?” she asked.</p><p>“Love em.”</p><p>“When you’re done in here, I have the movie all pulled up and the thai menu all ready to be observed,” (y/n) said with a smile. </p><p>She walked out and sat on her couch, putting her feet up on it and throwing a blanket over her legs. Her choice to wear shorts that day was a bad one, and she would’ve changed this morning if she had time. Not too long after her, Damien came out and sat down on the couch next to her, grabbing her legs and sitting under them. (Y/n) loved how Damien always let her rest on him, especially now that it was getting cold out and he was always warm. He fluffed out the blanket so it partially covered his legs too. (Y/n) reached over to the coffee table and grabbed two paper menus. She handed one to Damien, which he eagerly took and started scanning. (Y/n) only had to look for a few minutes for what she wanted, but Damien seemed to be having trouble choosing. </p><p>“Need some help there, partner?” (Y/n) asked in a country accent.</p><p>“Just having trouble picking between the Pad Thai and the Tom Kha Kai,” he said, letting out a frustrated sigh as he squinted at the menu.</p><p>“Get both,” she said cheerily.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can eat that much. I had a big lunch.”</p><p>“Well, I was thinking of getting the Pad Thai too, so get both and I’ll split that with you.”</p><p>“You’re a genius, you know that?” he asked, looking over at you and smiling.</p><p>“Totally. Now let’s order before I get hangry.”</p><p>With their food ordered, the two started the movie. Damien started rubbing up and down (y/n)’s shins, causing her to get goosebumps from the intimate touch. Soon it was hard to focus on the movie because his absent-minded movements were driving her wild. Her thoughts overtook her and she drowned in her questions. If he only seems to see me as a friend, why is he being so touchy lately? Why whenever I say something I like about him he starts blushing like crazy? He’s never really been shy or nervous with me, so why is it starting now? Damien stopping his movements brings (y/n) back to reality. She looked over at him to see why he stopped, and she saw he was so focused on what was happening in the movie that he couldn’t focus on anything else. She scooted closer to him so her thighs were resting on his instead of her shins, and wrapped her left arm around his back. Her other hand reached up to touch his beard, which was getting quite thick. She loved that he kept his beard post-quarantine, and she loved playing with it and feeling it prickle against the soft skin on her fingers. Damien seemed to also be brought back to reality, tearing his eyes from the tv to look at you. She smiled at him softly as her right hand cupped his cheek. He leaned further into her hand as he brought up his hand to hold onto hers. All she saw in his eyes was wonder and admiration, which made her heart soft. They both felt so happy and safe in that moment, and she wished they could stay like that forever. Damien took a deep breath, knowing it was probably time (y/n) knew what was going on in his head. His anxiousness rose along with his body heat as he tried to place what he was feeling into words. He opened his mouth to say something, but just as he was about to pour his heart out, there was three sharp knocks on the door. They both jumped and gave each other blank looks before (y/n) realized it was the delivery person. She basically jumped off the couch and ran to the door, flinging it open and aggressively attacking the food. Damien chuckled and walked up behind her, profusely apologizing to the delivery person for her. He tipped the poor man and shut the door, looking over to see (y/n) already scarfing down the food right out of the box. </p><p>“Jesus, woman. Leave some for me!” Damien exclaimed, laughing as he saw her look up at him with a mouth full of noodles.</p><p>He heard her mumble something through the noodles and continued to dig in. Damien just chucked and shook his head, walking over to the table and grabbing a napkin. He sat down next to (y/n) and waited for her to swallow her noodles before forcing her to let him clean the noodle juice off her face. She just watched his eyes and sat there and he wiped her face clean of the mess she had made. He was gentle and slow, taking his time so he would make sure to savor this moment. He looked up at her eyes to see her watching him contently. Her lips had formed into a soft smile that made his heart melt. He didn’t notice his hand slowed and was barely moving at all. Damien could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he took a breath and lowered his hand. He looked down in his lap, not sure if he could make eye contact with her.</p><p>“(Y/n)...” he paused. He looked up from his lap into her sparkling eyes. He chuckled. “You have sauce on your nose too.”</p><p>(Y/n) laughed, using her own hand to wipe the sauce off her nose and lick it off. They laughed at her ridiculousness as they grabbed the food and utensils, making their way back to the couch. They sat close as they munched on their food, watching the movie intensely, as the best fight scenes were coming up. They scarfed down their food quickly and ended up wrapping the small blanket around both their shoulders. Damien rested his arm on the back of the couch behind (y/n)’s head, and (y/n) leaned into him. Whenever a mildly scary part came up, she buried her face in his chest. He would wrap his arm around her shoulders and held her to him tightly, as if reassuring her he would protect her. His cheeks would heat up every time she would relax and place a hand on his thigh. He tried to stay calm under all his anxiousness, but it was almost too much to bear. </p><p>(Y/n) eventually got up to grab some snacks, since she was a heavy snacker, even though they had just finished eating about 20 minutes ago. She came back to the couch with a closed box of pretzels in one hand and an unopened bag of chips in the other. She hurriedly rushed back to the couch, not wanting to miss anything interesting. In her rush, she tripped over the rug and fell right into Damien’s lap. Luckily, neither of them were hurt, but the snacks were accidentally thrown during the fall. They would have made a huge mess if they had been open. (Y/n) looked up to see if Damien was okay, and she was met with his beautiful brown eyes, so close to her own. Both their cheeks turned bright red in the intimate moment, and neither of them spoke. Their faces were inches away from each other, and (y/n)’s hands were gripping onto Damien’s thighs tightly from when she had caught herself. Damien took his hands and wrapped them around (y/n)’s waist. He pulled her up onto the couch, still staying close.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked, voice just above a whisper.</p><p>“No,” she replied back simply.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Did you hurt something?” he asked worriedly, scanning her body for bruises or scratches. He placed his hands on the sides of her arms worriedly.</p><p>“I didn’t hurt anything. I just have something I have to tell you. I’ve been holding back because I don’t want our friendship to be ruined or you to hate me-” she rambled nervously.</p><p>“I could never hate you, okay? Never. There is nothing you could tell me that would make me hate you. Look at me. I’m not going anywhere,” Damien reassured her. She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. She felt like her heart was going to explode.</p><p>“I think I’m in love with you, Damien,” she spat out. Damien sat back a few inches in shock.</p><p>“You… what?” he asked, trying to make sure he heard her clearly. His heart was beating at the speed of light, and his whole body had stilled in shock.</p><p>“I’m in love with you,” she repeated. She looked down into her lap, not being able to take the anticipation of watching his reaction.</p><p>Instead of saying anything, Damien took his fingers and lifted her head by her chin so she would look at him again. His other hand brushed down her arm and grabbed her hand that was resting in her lap. She watched as his shocked expression morphed into the biggest smile she’d ever seen on his face. Her worries melted away and she gave his hand a tight squeeze. He leaned in and finally closed the gap between the two and kissed her. The feeling of his soft lips on hers made both their hearts explode with joy. The kiss was slow and sweet, and Damien made sure that it conveyed his feelings for her through it without words. As they broke apart, Damien looked into (y/n)’s eyes.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting far too long to do that,” Damien admitted, chuckling.</p><p>“Was I worth the wait?” she asked.</p><p>“Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>{note: i don’t think dames is an “are you sure because once we get going i don’t think i’ll be able to stop” guy. I think he’s more of an “if you need to stop, tell me. I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want to do” guy} 💜-alyssakittie04-💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(your/2nd person pov)</p><p>You sat across from Damien and Courtney at a small wooden table, waiting for the rest of the crew to be ready so you can begin the video. Once the PA gives you the thumbs up, you turn to the camera in the middle and flash it an energetic smile.</p><p>“What’s up you beautiful people! Today I am here with Mr. Dames and Ms. Court as they battle for the title of my best friend.”</p><p>“We all know I’m going to win. I’ve known her longer and hang out with her way more than Courtbourt over here,” Damien bragged, looking over at you with a sly smile. You still blushed whenever he gave you that look, even though you’ve been dating for about a year and a half. </p><p>“I don’t know Dames, we talk about everythinggg. I think I will reign supreme at the end of the day,” Courtney retaliates, wiggling her shoulders. </p><p>You laugh at the two’s antics and continue explaining the rules of Two Truths and One Lie. Once you were done, you readied your phone. </p><p>“Ready for the first round?” you asked, taking a second to give them each a mischievous look.</p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be!” Damien said, rubbing his hands together.</p><p>“Ready to win? Hell yeah!” Courtney says, bouncing in her chair a little.</p><p>“Alright. Here are the prompts: My first kiss was my girl best friend, I haven’t done laundry in 3 weeks, and I hate Friends.”</p><p>“Oh! Oh! I know this!” Court says, quickly scribbling down her answer on her whiteboard. Damien followed suit.</p><p>“Dames, what did you say?” you asked, turning to him. You reached down and got your water gun ready just to make the two squirm.</p><p>“Well, this one’s gotta be the easiest. You quote Friends constantly, so the last one’s the lie,” he said confidently, turning his whiteboard around with his answer scribbled on it.</p><p>“Hmm, good guess. Court?”</p><p>“I said the same thing, because we had a Friends marathon last week!”</p><p>“Dang guys, I thought that one would be harder!” you said, defeatedly putting down the water gun.</p><p>After going through almost all of your questions, Damien and Courtney were tied. At that point, you regret telling both of them about your embarrassing ripped-dress incident. As you prepared the last question, you smiled to yourself. Your heart pounded faster as you began reading the question. Damien’s small smile helped you pull through without having a heart attack.</p><p>“Alright, last one. If neither of you get this one, I guess I don’t have a best friend anymore,” you said playfully, turning to the camera. “I’ll be taking best friend applications in the comments.”</p><p>“Can I apply in the comments even if I lose?” Damien asks, getting laughs from around the room. You ignored his remark and held up your phone.</p><p>“Everything’s riding on this! The prompts are: I had my wisdom teeth out when I was 12, I used to pass out at least once in school every school year, and I have a boyfriend that no one knows about.” You raised your eyebrows with the last prompt.</p><p>“Oh crap. You would’ve told me about a boyfriend! If you haven’t and this is how I find out…” Courtney says, hesitantly writing down her answer. You look up to see Damien trying to hide another sly smile.</p><p>“Time’s up! Flip those boards around boysssss!” You say energetically. </p><p>The two flip their boards around so the camera can see them. Courtney explains first.</p><p>“Well, I’m pretty sure you would’ve told me about a boyfriend, so I think that one’s the lie,” Court says confidently.</p><p>“I said the wisdom teeth one, because I know for a fact you haven’t had your wisdom teeth out. Oh, and I know who the boyfriend is,” Damien says, mischievously looking over at Courtney.</p><p>You readied the water gun and aimed at Damien, but at the last second switched it around to spray Courtney with the butter-water. Everyone in the room goes silent and looks at you in shock. Courtney finally snaps out of her shock and turns to Damien. </p><p>“Who is it?!” she asks nervously, almost yelling.</p><p>Damien wiped his answer off of his board and goes to write again. When he finishes, he turns it around.</p><p>“It’s me,” he says with a huge grin, looking over at you.</p><p>The room immediately roared with questions, exclamations, and plain old screeching. You and Damien almost double over with laughter as Courtney goes around the table and behind you, shaking you by your shoulders.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me?! And for how long??” she asks excitedly.</p><p>“A year and a half tomorrow! We wanted to lay low just to see where it would go, but I’d say it’s safe to tell y’all now,” you said, laughing. Courtney wrapped her arms around you, hugging you from the back.</p><p>“I’m so happy for you guys!” she exclaims.</p><p>The rest of the room gathered around for hugs and congratulations. The shoot ended not too long after, and everyone went to share what happened with the rest of the cast and crew. Damien and you were the last ones left on set. He stood up and walked over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist.</p><p>“I’m glad we told them,” you said, wrapping your arms around his neck.</p><p>“Me too,” he said, leaning down to kiss you. “Now I have two truths and a lie for you.”</p><p>“Oh?” you questioned.</p><p>“A. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. B. In all my life, I never thought I would be so lucky as to fall in love with my best friend. C. If you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way,” he finished with a smile as he watched your face light up with the realization that he was quoting Monica and Chandler’s proposal scene from Friends. </p><p>He let go of your waist and grabbed your hands, lowering himself onto one knee in front of you.</p><p>“Dames…” you said, awestruck.</p><p>“Actually, there was a lie. It’s that none of those prompts were lies,” he said with a chuckle. </p><p>Damien reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box. He removed his hands from yours and slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. Two sparkling diamonds twisted around each other at the top of the simple silver band. You gasped at the beautiful sight, but other than that noise you were completely speechless. </p><p> </p><p>“(Y/n), will you marry me?” he asked, looking up at you with the most sincere look. </p><p>You looked into his big, beautiful brown eyes and could only spit out one word.</p><p>“Yes!” you said, covering your face with your hands and the tears started streaming. </p><p>Damien stood up and wrapped you in his arms, kissing the top of your head. You stepped back and reached out your left hand so he could slide the beautiful piece of metal onto your finger. You reached up and cupped his cheeks as you looked back up at him. You used your thumb to wipe away a tear that was falling slowly along his cheek before reaching up and kissing him once more. </p><p>“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” he said in almost a whisper, placing his forehead on yours and closing his eyes. </p><p>“I love you. So, so much.”</p><p>“I love you too,” he said with a small laugh. “Was I worth the wait?”</p><p>“Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>